A Perfectly Amusing Match
by Lady Bled
Summary: On one night that Matthew tried to end his life, he failed. Then he was sent to a psychiatric ward where he, due to a mistake, shared a room with a sociopath named Ivan Braginski. And as their world collided, what would form between them?
1. Un: An Amusingly Failed Escape

**A Perfectly Amusing Match**

**A/N: **My first story for this fandom. This is actually somewhat shitty, so you may send me hate. However, please don't.

* * *

**Summary: **On one night that Matthew tried to end his life, he failed. Then he was sent to a psychiatric ward where he, due to a mistake, shared a room with a sociopath named Ivan Braginski.

And as their world collided, what would form between them?

**Rating: **Ages 14 and up.

**Warnings: **Contains colorful language, Yaoi, Alternated Universe.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Un: An Amusingly Failed Escape**

His life was tiring, tragically saddening.

He was tired of it all, of feeling invisible, of being a ghost, an outcast, of being non-existent to everyone.

He had had enough and he was going to end his pain and suffering now.

He was finally going to escape from everything.

He took deep, steady breaths before walking towards the edge of the bridge, feeling the cool night breeze blow on his face.

He closed his eyes and took one last deep breath, preparing himself of what he was about to do next.

"Matthew!" a voice called. He heard footsteps and Matthew opened his eyes, violet orbs landing to meet his brother's worried face.

"You can see me?" he asked, his voice merely above a whisper.

His brother grinned.

"Of course!"

His grin faded and a confused expression settled on his face,

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you? And," he glanced around him before continuing, "what are you doing here?"

"Because I'm invisible…" his voice was soft and his eyes darted from his brother's face to the ground, "and I'm killing myself."

"What?"

His brother's eyes lit up with anger.

"Why would you do that? Did you even think about me when you decided to kill yourself? You're being selfish."

Matthew's eyes glistened with tears.

"I—"he began.

"You only think about yourself. You didn't even considered… Ugh!"

"I—I'm sorry…" Matthew said, his gaze settling once again on to his brother's face.

He only wanted to escape, to flee from every misfortune, every pain and suffering, but he didn't think that he would hurt his brother by trying to end all this.

His brother shook his head.

Matthew tried to explain, "I'm really sorry… I just thought that—"he shifted his weight from one foot to another… and then he lost his balance.

It was one of those times where he thought that he was going to die, without correcting his mistakes, without being able to patch things up with his brother, without being able to say goodbye to everyone.

It was one of those of moments where he feared death more than anything else.

The last thing he heard was his brother screaming his name as he fell from down the lake below the bridge.

* * *

**A/N: **This was based off on a movie/book entitled 'It's Kind of a Funny Story'.

Please feel free to message me if you found any mistakes, grammatical or not.

And tell me what you think. –waves and poofs-


	2. два: A Funny Mistake

**A Perfectly Amusing Match**

* * *

**A/N: **And because I have more free time than usual, here's an update!

**Summary:**On the one night that Matthew tried to end his life, he failed. Then he was sent to a psychiatric ward where he, due to a mistake, shared a room with a sociopath named Ivan Braginski.

And as their world collided, what would form between them?

**Rating:**Ages 14 and up.

**Warnings**:Contains colorful language, Yaoi, Alternated Universe.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

* * *

**Два****: A Funny Mistake**

Matthew sighed, running his fingers through his disheveled mop of hair. It has been a week since the day he tried to 'escape' and failed and his brother insisted that he should go to a psychiatric ward and stay there until his brain decided to work normally again, or so he said.

To be quite honest, though, there was nothing wrong with him or his brain. He just overanalyzed things, that lead him to commit suicide that made Alfred think he was being insane.

A busty brunette approached him—her breasts bouncing up and down as she walked, which made Matthew's face turn red as a tomato—carrying a stack of paper in her hands.

"Mister Williams, I presume?" The brunette inquired with a practiced smile on her face.

"Yes, it's me," Matthew answered. He stared at the brunette for a long while before continuing, "Why?"

"I need you to sign these papers so you can be admitted to this ward," she explained while waving the stack of papers in her hand, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Okay…" Matthew smiled sheepishly at her.

The brunette handed him the papers and a pen and Matthew signed them all as fast as he could, not even bothering to read whatever was written on them.

And that, I suppose, was his funny mistake.

* * *

**A/N: **This is so short and it doesn't even make any sense, but I promise you the next chapter will have Ivan on it. I'm sorry! OTL

Please feel free to message me if you found any mistake, characterization, grammar, spelling, etc..,

Tell me what you think. –poofs-


End file.
